Testing guns
by XSanversW
Summary: Second day of the #SanversWeek! Alex and Maggie goes to a the DEO annual gun testing, and they are totally nerds about it!


**So, I know nearly nothing related to guns or tech, and it's not like we have a lot of time to do reserh (The fault is on me for being lazy) I did my best here XD hope you enjoy it!**

Alex was looking foward this day. It was actually one of the things that she was going to do when her plane almost crashed and Supergirl was out last year.

The DEO annual gun testing.

Alex loves this. It's her opportunity to shoot all kinds of guns, new guns, without any reason.

This year the testing is taking place in National City, so she asked J'onn if there was any posibility that Maggie could come, knowing that her girlfriend loves guns just like her. So when J'onn gave her the okay for Maggie to go, Alex went straight to their home to tell her.

"Honey! I'm home!" Alex says as she steps in to the apartment, taking off her boots and her coat, leaving it near the front door.

"In the kitchen!" she listen Maggie shouts. She leaves her gun next to Maggie's in the coffe table and heads to the kitchen, where Maggie was cooking.

"That smells amazing" Alex says leaning to kiss Maggie. Sweet and deep.

"Hey" Maggie says giving Alex a quick kiss in her cheek.

"Hey" Alex answers smiling. "So, I have something that you could be interested in"

"Yeah?" Maggie says lifting a eyebrow, turning around, forgetting the meal for a moment.

"Uh yeah. How about this: . tomorrow?" Alex smirks leaning into the kitchen counter.

"What, now?" Maggie askes confused.

"You'll see, this is a top secret DEO testing guns and just guns. All type of guns. You get to shoot them all the times that you want and it's SO cool. Besides, I couldn't go last year, my plane almost crushed and-"

"WHAT!? You were in that accident?" Maggie asks in shock.

"Oh yeah, I was. That's the reason why Kara came out as Supergirl, because I was on that plane" Alex says nodding.

"Oh, okay, that's a lot to take in" Maggie says still sorprised.

"Yeah, well, I'm fine, you know?" Alex says resting importance to it "So, are you coming?" she asks Maggie "It's a date" she says grinning.

"Hell yeah"

\- :D -

The testing starts at 10:00 o'clock, but Alex has to be there before because they were hosting it, so at 7:00 o'clock Alex was already at the DEO staring at the guns with J'onn trying to keep her away from shooting them before time.

"Please tell me that you are going to behave" says J'onn to Maggie as soon as she arrives. Maggie laughs looking at Alex almost drooling over some kind of alien gun.

"Yeah, I have more self-control than this one over here" she says pointing at Alex.

"Good, because I can't get everything ready by 10:00 and be the babysitter of Alex here. Thanks God Winn isn't here" J'onn says whispering the last thing, more to himself than to Maggie or Alex.

"Are you talking about me?" Winn says appearing behind J'onn, with James following him.

"Oh God. Maggie, you are in charge" he says as he leaves, giving Maggie a couple of pats in her shoulder.

"B-but why? I want to shoot these things too" she says turning around to face J'onn.

"Because you have self-control, detective" and with that, J'onn leaves and Maggie is in charge of two and a half nerds.

She turns around, facing the rest of the gang, Kara included in her Supergirl suit. Oh well, now they are three nerds.

"Just...lets get out of here" Everyone begins to complain about it. Alex saying something about get the guns ready, Kara something about help the agents to hung up things in the roof that they can't reach, Winn wanted to taste the only gun that didn't kill but it was extremlly dangerous (or something like that, Maggie didn't understand a thing, he was rambling) and James wanted more weapons for Guardian. "Okay okay, lets go out for breakfast and then we can come back. More time out of here means less chances that you end messing all up."

\- :D -

As soon as they arrived to the DEO again, Maggie was no more under control. Alex and Winn kept talking about a new kind of flash grenade. And Maggie was SO excitetd about it.

The gang was all over the place, Kara was in a talk as a guest to tell the people about her suit, Winn and James were looking for high tech weapons for Guardian, Alex was shooting all the guns that she possibly could, taking mental notes of the best ones and Maggie was listening carefully to talk the woman (Dr. Chel-something) that was able to discover this new tech to do a improven flash grenade. She want one SO bad.

"See something you like?" Maggie jumps turning around to face her girlfriend.

"Now I do" she says giving Alex a quick peck on her lips "Did you know that they had to do these grenades like 50 times before they found the correct one?" Maggie asked Alex, the last shaking her head "Yeah, and in one of the test of the grenades that didn't work, all was out of control and the grenade smashed this tall structure made of glass, that I don't remember exactly what it was, but it was very important to keep the investigation going. If you ask me, it's kinda dumb make the experiments near the damn glass structure and-what?" She stopped talking at the view of Alex smiling.

"Nerd" Alex giggles.

"Look who's talking Mr. I'm-gonna-shoot-all-the-guns" Maggie says crossing her arms at her chest.

"I know you love me" Alex responds as she put an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders.

"Whatever you say, babe. Still want that flash grenade" Maggie says noticing that Alex was dragging her away of the testing field. "Where are we going?"

"To show you my personal weapons" Alex says as she and Maggie steps into an empty closet.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to show me?" Maggie says almost in a whisper. Alex already kissing her way down through her neck and slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Maggie's hands in Alex's hair.

Alex stops, smirking looking straight to Maggie's darkened eyes.

"Six different ways to make you come using only my index finger"


End file.
